


I think that's a 'yes'

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Derek, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with some plot, Scent Marking, set after s04e02 - 117, submissive derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was wrong with Derek. <br/>No. That was too vague. And besides, it could be argued that something had always been wrong with Derek.<br/>There was something wrong with Derek’s scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think that's a 'yes'

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for the first two episodes of season 4. not beta read.

Something was wrong with Derek.

No. That was too vague. And besides, it could be argued that _something_ had always been wrong with Derek.

There was something wrong with Derek’s _scent_.

Scott had first noticed it when they rescued Derek from Mexico; he’d smelt like Derek but something was off. At the time Scott had put it down to the fact that Derek had been held in an underground crypt in the middle of the Mexican desert plus whatever magic Kate had used to de-age him. But after they got back to Beacon Hills, after Derek was _Derek_ again, on the few occasions Scott saw him, Derek still didn’t smell right.

Derek accepted the help that Scott, Stiles and Lydia extended to him in finding Kate, and in finding who robbed his family vault, but mostly he kept his distance. He was more withdrawn than normal.  

It was just under a week after returning to Beacon Hills that Scott realised that the reason Derek’s scent smelt wrong was because a part of it was missing.

And Scott had to fix it.

***

“What do you mean _‘Derek doesn’t smell like pack anymore’_?” Stiles asked, eyebrows knitting together. “Did he ever smell like pack?”

“Kinda?” Scott shrugged. “He smelled enough like pack that others would have known he was with us.”

“Is he pack?”

Scott looked at his best friend. “We risked our lives to rescue him from Mexico, he saved us from the Berserkers. I think he’s pack. He might not see it that way but I guess I do?” Scott’s statement turned into a question; he still wasn’t sure how he regarded Derek, especially after he spent so long refusing to join Derek’s pack when Derek was an Alpha.

“What are you going to do?”

Scott shrugged again. “Talk to Derek?”

“Derek?” Stiles scoffed. “Talk? You have met the man, right?”

“I don’t know,” Scott’s shoulders slumped. “I need to do something.”

“His scent’s really that bad huh?”

Scott nodded. “It’s been driving me crazy. Every instinct has been telling me ‘ _fix it’_ but up until now I didn’t know _what_ I was supposed to be fixing.”

“So what? You’re going to rub yourself all over him until he smells right?” Stiles was torn between laughing and looking horrified at the thought.

Scott reached out and put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, his thumb brushing up against Stiles’ neck; Scott squeezed his friends shoulder lightly then withdrew his hand again. It was an innocent gesture, something Scott had done hundreds of times before. It took Stiles a few seconds to realise why Scott had just done it.

“Dude,” Stiles narrowed his eyes, “did you just scent mark me? Have you been scent marking me this whole time?”

Scott smiled sheepishly. “I barely notice myself doing it anymore,” he admitted. “It’s instinctual; I do it because it feels like I need to do it. Like it somehow keeps you all safe.”

“So all you have to do is pat Derek on the back and ruffle his hair and problem solved?” Stiles had apparently chosen laughter over horror.

“I don’t think so,” Scott shook his head. “Derek’s a born wolf, he’ll probably recognise scent marking a mile away.”

“Do you have any idea what you’re going to say to him?” Stiles asked, more serious now.

“Something that doesn’t get me thrown out a window?” Scott suggested.

“Good luck with that buddy,” Stiles patted Scott on the shoulder.

***

Derek stood in the middle of Scott’s room, facing Scott, arms folded and listening to the young alpha’s heartbeat race. After three minutes of Scott standing there opening and closing his mouth looking for the right words, Derek finally snapped.

“You called me over here saying you wanted to talk! So talk!”

“You smell wrong!” Scott shouted before he could stop himself.

Derek took a step forward. “Excuse me?”

“You, uh,” Scott looked at his feet. “You don’t smell like pack anymore.”

“I don’t smell like _your_ pack,” Derek said, his nostrils flared. “Why is that a problem?”

Scott stepped forward himself, he wasn’t going to let Derek scare him away, not now. “You can be a part of this pack,” Scott told him. “But I’m not going to force you.”

“Why?”

“It’s your choice-” Scott started.

“No,” Derek interrupted. “Why do you want me to be part of your pack?”

“Because,” Scott stopped, searching for the right words. “This isn’t because I’m an alpha now and want to strengthen my pack if that’s what you’re thinking. There is a place in my pack for you if you want it,” Scott looked Derek in the eyes. “I was angry and scared when you offered me a place in your pack, I didn’t trust you. But now after everything that’s happened…” Scott trailed off.

Derek didn’t say anything but he relaxed and unfolded his arms. Scott sucked in a breath before speaking again.

“I could have died trying to save you from Kate in Mexico and I never even hesitated, all I knew was I had to do everything I could to get you back. You went up against Berserkers to save us even though you didn’t remember us, didn’t remember me. I want you in my pack because I feel like that’s where you belong.”

Derek nodded. Scott wished Derek’s face showed more emotion so he could tell what Derek was thinking.

 “I’ll think about it,” Derek was stubborn and honestly Scott hadn’t expected anything else.

 “Thanks.”

“Do I really smell that bad?” Derek asked.

“Kinda,” Scott huffed out a laugh. “You smell different. Weird. Like I said you don’t smell like pack anymore.”

“I used to smell like your pack?” Derek was surprised and confused. He never payed close attention to his own scent but he never thought he smelled like Scott and his friends.

“I can’t explain it properly,” Scott admitted. “But for almost as long as I’ve been able to pick up on the scents you’ve smelled like people I knew, even if that scent was incredibly faint. Now I have to concentrate to smell even the smallest trace of my scent, or Stiles’, or Lydia’s. Like you’ve been showering in bleach.”

Derek broke eye contact and looked guiltily at the floor. This time he showed enough emotion so Scott could tell what he’s thinking.

“You don’t smell like Kate either,” Scott told him.

“I swear I can still smell her on me,” Derek’s jaw clenched.

Scott took a deep breath in through his nose. “You smell like soap, laundry detergent, coffee, strawberries,” Scott’s mouth twitched up into a smile at the sweet, unexpected scent, “leather, old books, and faintly of Peter which makes sense since he lives with you. But you definitely do not smell like Kate Argent.” Admittedly Scott wasn’t that familiar with Kate’s scent but he was still certain Derek didn’t smell like her.

Derek let out a sigh of relief and looked back up at the younger man. He suddenly realised how close Scott was standing, a few more inches and they would be touching.  Derek raised his eyebrows but Scott didn’t move; the alpha looked determined.

“Are you trying to get your scent on me without actually touching me?” Derek asked. “Do you want to _scent mark_ me?”

“What? No. No!” Scott shook his head.

“Lie.”

Scott stopped shaking his head, he should have known better than to try to lie to Derek.

“Do you want to scent mark me?” Derek repeated. This time it sounded less like an accusation and more like an offer.

“Maybe,” Scott muttered. “I don’t know.”

“Have you ever scent marked someone before?”

“Light touches and hugs but…” Scott trailed off shaking his head.

“Do you know what to do?”

“I think so. I know what I want to do.”

Derek nodded in approval. Scent marking came naturally to werewolves, even bitten ones and he didn’t doubt that Scott would know what to do given the chance.  “Do you want to try?”

Scott swallowed hard and nodded. He was nervous but he wasn’t scared of Derek. And Derek being willing to be scent marked seemed like a good sign that Derek was more willing to join Scott’s pack than he let on.

Derek tipped his head back and bared his throat to Scott. Scott’s mouth went dry at the act of submission, it wasn’t something he’d ever seen Derek do.

Derek didn’t tense up when Scott put his right hand against the side of Derek’s neck like Scott had expect him to. Instead Derek’s shoulders relaxed and let out a small sigh that Scott swore sounded like contentment.

Scott ran his hand up the side of Derek’s neck so he was cupping Derek’s jaw, he swept his thumb across Derek’s cheek and was surprised at how soft Derek’s stubble was under his hand. Scott brought his left hand up and gave the other side of Derek’s neck and face the same treatment. Scott moved his hand up further and carded his fingers through Derek’s hair; nails scratching Derek’s scalp lightly.

Derek let his eyes fall shut and relaxed under the alpha’s touch. _My Alpha_ Derek thought dimly to himself. He hadn’t made a conscious decision to formerly accept Scott’s offer but Scott’s hands on his skin, the scent of Scott flooding his nostrils, the steady beat of Scott’s heart, it was all overwhelming.

Scott brought his right hand down and rested it on Derek’s waist. He hesitated, taking a few breaths before burying his face against Derek’s neck. Derek’s scent washed over him and he got dizzy trying to recognise and name all of the things he could smell on Derek’s skin so he stopped trying. Instead he rubbed his cheek against Derek’s neck and let instinct take over.

The two men were pressed together as Scott nosed at Derek’s adam’s apple. Scott pushed Derek backwards a few feet so Derek’s back was against Scott’s bedroom door, Derek moved without resistance, completely pliant under Scott’s touch. Scott exhaled sharply through his mouth and Derek _whined_ at the feeling of Scott’s hot breath on his skin.

The younger werewolf stilled. Part of Scott was startled by the noise, part of him was pleased, and above all else Scott wanted to hear Derek make that noise again. Scott pressed his parted lips to Derek’s skin and exhaled again, he was rewarded with another whine.

As Scott’s scent invaded his senses and soaked into his skin the only thoughts going through Derek’s mind were primal, animalistic.

_Alpha_

_Pack_

_Scott_

_Alpha_

_Alpha_

_Alpha_

Scott worked his hands in between their bodies then under Derek’s shirt. He ran his finger across Derek’s abdomen and felt Derek’s muscles clench under his fingertips. Scott pulled and pushed at Derek’s t-shirt until the material was bunched up around Derek’s armpits.

When Scott pulled back to tug Derek’s shirt up over his head Derek didn’t even open his eyes, he simply helped remove his t-shirt then waited patiently for Scott to remove his own hoodie and t-shirt.

Derek’s hair was sticking up in all directions, his face and neck were flushed red and his tongue darted out to wet his parted lips. Scott took a moment to appreciate the sight.

Scott put his face back against Derek’s neck, this time he scraped his teeth across Derek’s skin just under his jaw. Scott bit down with blunt, human teeth and sucked a mark onto Derek’s neck. He felt a sense of accomplishment and pride in knowing that because the mark was made by an alpha it would last and Derek wouldn’t be able to hide it; that whoever saw the mark would know Derek had submitted to him, that Derek was _his._

Scott was surprised that he liked the way Derek’s facial hair felt under his lips and tongue as he licked and bit his way along Derek’s jaw. He sucked three more marks onto Derek’s skin then pulled back to admire his work. Scott pressed his finger to the largest of the marks and watched Derek’s face; there was a ghost of a smile on the older mans’ lips.

_Derek’s lips._

They were pink and shiny from where Derek had been licking at them and they looked so inviting. Scott suddenly had a desperate need to see those lips red, swollen, and bruised.

Derek tensed up and panic flooded Scott’s brain. He’d fucked up. He’d kissed Derek and now Derek was going to kill him, alpha or not. Scott started to move away but then Derek’s hands were on his hips and he was kissing back.

Derek’s mouth was hot and wet and his lips were softer than Scott would have imagined but the kiss was hard and frantic. Scott ran his tongue along Derek’s, he could taste coffee and strawberries. Derek was a _really_ good kisser, and Scott desperately wanted more. Derek moaned low in his throat as Scott sucked on his bottom lip, he tightened his grip on Scott’s hips and pulled him closer.

The way Derek kissed was completely different to anything Scott had experienced before. Scott didn’t have to worry about being careful and gentle with Derek, the older werewolf could handle a slip of fang or pinprick of claws against his waist. In fact Derek seemed to relish in the roughness of the kiss, licking at Scott’s fangs and dropping his own when Scott encouraged him. Derek’s fingers were digging into Scott’s hips and Scott knew if he was human the bruises would last for weeks instead of healing moments after Derek removed his hands. 

Scott brought his hands back up and fisted them in Derek’s hair then shifted his weight so his leg slotted between Derek’s; his thigh pressed against Derek’s crotch and _whoa._

Derek was _hard._

Really hard.

Scott pressed his thigh a little harder against Derek and Derek rolled his hips up against Scott, moaning at the pressure.

Lust and arousal hit Scott like a punch to the stomach. He couldn’t believe this was happening but there was no way he wanted it to stop. Scott kissed Derek harder.

Derek cupped Scott’s ass and squeezed while rolling his hips again. Scott made a small noise of encouragement and tried to mimic Derek’s movements, rutting against Derek. Scott’s actions were inexperienced and clumsy compared to Derek’s but feeling Scott’s hardening length pressed against his thigh caused Derek to let out a low, guttural noise. Derek readjusted his grip on Scott’s ass and guided the younger mans’ motions, after a few tries Scott’s movements became more fluid and he was totally hard.

“Scott.” Derek sounded wrecked.

Scott hummed in recognition and moved his lips back down to Derek’s neck.

“Scott,” Derek repeated, gasping when Scott bit at already bruised flesh. “I want…” he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“What do you want?” Scott grinned against Derek’s skin.

He didn’t want to do anything without Derek’s permission (which, under later reflection, he would consider odd since _he_ was the minor in the situation) but mostly he wanted to hear Derek beg to be touched.

“You,” Derek’s voice was barely audible.

“You’ve got me. I’m right here,” Scott meant to sound composed but his voice cracked and he moaned into Derek’s neck.

“ _Please_.”

The words _‘please what?’_ played on the tip of Scott’s tongue but he lost all motivation to tease and draw it out when Derek moved his right hand from Scott’s ass, worked it between their bodies and cupped Scott’s cock through his jeans.

Derek deftly undid Scott’s jeans and Scott saw stars when Derek’s fingers wrapped around his dick. Derek brought his left hand up and threaded his fingers through Scott’s hair, tugging Scott’s head up so they could kiss again.

Scott’s claws pricked Derek’s skin, not hard enough to draw blood or hurt Derek in anyway, just hard enough to remind Derek who was in charge. Derek let go of Scott’s hair and backed off on the kiss, allowing Scott to take over control again. Scott fumbled with the button on Derek’s jeans, trying to do it one handed while Derek was still stroking him. When Scott did manage to get Derek’s jeans undone it was his turn to whine because Derek was going commando.

Derek’s head dropped back again, hitting the door with a dull _thud,_ when Scott wrapped his hand around both of their cocks.

The angle was awkward with the height difference, and it took Scott a few moments to adjust to the unfamiliar girth of both of them, but eventually he found a rhythm that worked.

Scott was torn between staring at their cocks in his hand, rubbing obscenely together and dripping pre-come, and staring at Derek’s face, Derek’s eyes were locked on Scott’s hand around their cocks and his mouth was open, his breath coming out in sharp, short pants.

Derek could feel his orgasm rising, his nerve endings were on fire, he needed release. He was so far beyond feeling foolish or embarrassed about being ready to come already, especially when he knew Scott was getting closer to the edge as well. Derek could hear the tiny moans Scott was letting out and he could smell the unmistakeable scent of lust and desperation coming from the younger werewolf.

“Fuck. Scott.” Derek’s voice was little more than a harsh whisper.

“Are you going to come?” A moan punctuated Scott’s question.

Derek could only nod in response. Scott picked up the speed of his strokes and dropped his head to Derek’s neck, mouthing at the tender flesh, then Derek was coming in his hand. Derek’s fingers dug painfully hard into Scott’s hips and he let out a string of swears as Scott stroked him through his orgasm. Derek was oversensitive and completely spent by the time Scott finally let go of his dick.

With slightly uncoordinated fingers Derek started to stroke Scott’s cock again. Even with his coordination diminished from an amazing orgasm Derek had skill that only came with experience and soon Scott was shaking on weak knees, moaning against Derek. Scott didn’t give a verbal warning that he was going to come, simply biting down on Derek’s shoulder with human teeth instead. Scott’s come streaked up Derek’s stomach mixing with Derek’s own drying come.

Once he had regained some motor function Scott pulled back and reviewed Derek. He was pretty sure the sight of the older werewolf covered in come, bite marks, and hickeys, and with swollen, red lips hanging open, was the best thing he had ever seen.

Both men stood staring at each other as the post-orgasm bliss wore off, neither of them knowing what to say or how to proceed after what just happened. Scott was the one to move first, he bent down to retrieve his t-shirt from the floor and used it to wipe the come from his hands then offered it to Derek. Derek considered the article of clothing for a moment before taking it to clean himself.

“So,” Derek said, dropping Scott’s t-shirt back on the floor. “That was your plan on how to get me into your pack?”

Scott shook his head. “No. That, that was definitely _not_ the plan.”

Derek tucked his dick back into his jeans and did up the fly and button. “Well deliberate or not it worked.”

“Wait. Really?” Scott’s eyes were wide and a hopeful smile played on his lips.

Derek raised an eyebrow. He bent down to pick up his t-shirt and tugged it quickly on over his head. “Yes, really,” Derek had the bedroom door open, ready to leave.

“Derek,” Scott said. “You seriously want to be part of my pack?” It wasn’t that Scott doubted what Derek was saying, it was that he wanted to hear Derek say it.  

“I want to be part of your pack,” Derek confirmed with a nod.

“Good.” Scott gave Derek a genuine smile and the niggling thought that maybe he was making the wrong decision was pushed out of his mind.

“Tell me if I ever start smelling _wrong_ again so we can fix it,” Derek told him with a wink, shutting the bedroom door behind him before Scott could form a reply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i need to write fics where derek is submissive with everyone in the pack bc thats clearly where my heart lies
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
